Doces
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Ele podia antes não gostar de doces, mas ela o lembrava à chocolate no inverno. Doce, quente e reconfortante. /Resposta ao Desafio GaaHina da FranHyuuga/


_**N/A:**__ Os personagens de Naruto __**não **__me pertencem, eles são do Masashi Kishimoto e essa Fic __**não**__ tem fins lucrativos._

_Essa mini oneshot foi escrita para o __**Desafio GaaHina**__ da__** FranHyuuga**__ :D  
>(apesar de eu ter achado que ficou meio ooc –depressão- ç.ç)<br>Bom... Mas está ai minha Flor, espero que tenha gostado, pelo menos um pouquinho ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Doces**

**.**

20 anos. Cabelos longos, preto-azulados e lisos, pele pálida, rosto de feições angulares e olhos de um tom perolado, quase translúcido. Sempre estava corando, por qualquer motivo. Tinha uma grande qualidade e um defeito maior ainda: ser boa demais. Talvez aquela fosse a melhor descrição possível de Hyuuga Hinata; Uma mulher normal, que ninguém daria tanta importância. A não ser ele.

Ele a viu pela primeira vez há seis meses, quando visitou a doceira onde ela trabalhava. Não entrou ali por acaso, estava ajudando (ou melhor, sendo obrigado a ajudar) sua irmã a escolher seu bolo de casamento. Temari o havia incumbido de ser seu acompanhante, já que seu noivo estava trabalhando.

Estava esperando Temari quando ela havia se aproximado, com um caloroso sorriso em seus lábios.

- Boa Tarde, me chamo Hyuuga Hinata –ele simplesmente não conseguia entender o porque de seus olhos seguirem os simples movimentos de seus lábios, mas assim o fez- Em que poderia ajudá-lo?

- Estou esperando alguém. –respondeu, sua voz saíra mais dura que o de costume. Ele pode ver como seu sorriso vacilou e seu corpo pequeno estremeceu diante de suas palavras. Porem, tão rápido quanto veio, aquele medo em seus olhos perolados passou.

- Então o senhor é Sabaku no Gaara –e novamente sorriu. Aquele sorriso o estava deixando irritado. Como alguém poderia sorrir daquele jeito para um estranho? O pensamento de que aquele era o trabalho dela o deixou mais confortável.- A Temari disse que não precisava a esperar.

Sem dizer nada, Gaara pegou seu celular e ligou para a irmã. Como ela simplesmente poderia lhe dizer para não a esperar mais, quando ele havia saído mais cedo do escritório apenas ara _isso_?

- _Gaara!_ –a voz estridente de sua irmã mais velha retumbou em seus ouvidos, seu ódio ficando cada vez maior- _Querido, muito obrigada por ir, mas eu acabei já escolhendo o bolo com Shikamaro mais cedo, quando ele conseguiu um tempo. Simplesmente não pude lhe avisar... Desculpe! Te vejo próxima semana. Fique bem._

Quando a mais velha desligou, sem nem deixá-lo falar, sua visão ficou turva. Ele tinha de se controlar, não podia matar a irmã a uma semana do casamento, quando finalmente iria se livrar permanentemente dela. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tentando de acalmar.

- Aqui está, Senhor –ouviu a voz delicada e baixa da atendente, enquanto essa colocava um pedaço de bolo a sua frente.

- Eu não pedi isso –ele alegou, olhando para a jovem, que já estava virando-se para ir.

- É por conta da casa –ela respondeu, com o que parece ser um tom de riso, continuando seu caminho. Ele apenas continuou a fitando, enquanto essa atendia aos clientes que haviam chegado, sempre sorrindo amigável para cada um.

Uma das novas clientes carregava um bebe em seus braços e outra criança, um pouco maior, segurando sua mãe. Ela conversava animada com a amiga, quando Hinata chegou para lhes atender.

Ela afagou o cabelo loiro do menino sentado ao lado da mãe e pegou o bebe no colo, quando entregou os pedidos das duas mulheres. Seu rosto estava corado de alegria enquanto essa brincava animada com o bebe, que gargalhava em seus braços.

Ela era irritante, pensou Gaara, sem desviar o olhar dela.

Dia pós dia ele apenas continuou visitando a doceira, tentando se convencer de que ele não ia ali porque gostava, ele apenas queria saber o porquê de Hyuuga Hinata ser tão irritante.

Seu sorriso, seu caminhar, sei jeito bondoso com qualquer pessoa e, acima de tudo, o fascínio que ele sentia cada vez que ela lhe sorria. Ou as batidas cada vez mais rápidos de seu coração por apenas a ter sentada ao seu lado na mesa, quando assim lhe pedia.

Tudo era demasiado irritante!

Certo dia, seis meses depois daquele primeiro contato, ela simplesmente havia sentado ao seu lado, com uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Posso me sentar? –perguntou, fitando o liquido marrom de sua caneca vermelha. Ele não respondeu e a jovem morena ficou calada, apenas tomando seu chocolate.- Eu apenas queria saber o porque de você vir ao Café todo dia. –comentou ela, seu tom era baixo, tímido e triste.

Gaara não podia ver seu rosto, mas aquela tristeza em sua voz o fez estremecer. Aquela era uma boa pergunta: Por que ele, realmente, ia ali todo dia?

- Você simplesmente gosta de doces, certo? –perguntou, agora o fitando com o rosto corado e um diminuto sorriso em seus lábios rosados. O sorriso poderia está ali, mas seus olhos de cor única delatavam sua tristeza e confusão. Quando ele não respondeu Hinata apenas ergueu-se e começou a caminhar para o balcão.

- Não –ele respondeu, fitando suas costas. Quando ela parou de caminhar, ele continuou- Eu não gosto de doces.

- Então você vem aqui todo dia... –começou ela, devagar, virando-se para olhá-lo. Após o que lhe pareceram longos segundos a jovem respirou fundo, como se tomasse coagem e continuou:- Porque gosta de mim, certo? –perguntou em um sussurro, seus lábios tremiam e seu rosto parecia ainda mais vermelho. Gaara deixou seu garfo cair sobre o prato e levantou-se, caminhando na direção dela. Ela riu tristemente, seu sorriso diminuindo, enquanto as lágrimas pareciam querer cair de seus olhos.- Isso é ridículo... –murmurou, entre soluções mal contidos, virando-se com brusquidão, pronta para correr- Apenas...

Gaara não sabia o que estava fazendo. Não sabia o porquê de tê-la puxado com tanta força, ou o porquê de estar a beijando. Ele simplesmente o fazia. Seu corpo havia se movido tão rápido, que quando tomou consciência de que a tinha entre seus braços, ele simplesmente não conseguia mais a largar, _ele não queria mais ficar longe dela_.

Suas mãos moviam-se pelo corpo delgado como se por mágica, tentando registrar cada pequena curva. Outro par de mãos, pequenos e delicados, mantinham-se firmemente seguros no peito rijo, enquanto retribuía com timidez o assalto à sua boca.

Separou-se do corpo feminino, ambos ofegantes. Com cuidado colocou as mãos em cada lado do rosto delicado, banhado por lágrimas. Os grandes olhos perolados a sua frente estavam confusos e alegres.

Ele não costumava ser assim, lembrou-se Gaara, mas algo forte demais para ele controlar o levou a deslizar os dedos pela face feminina, sentindo seus ângulos, sua textura.

Ele estava ficando louco, aquela era sua melhor conclusão. Ele, Sabaku no Gaaa, não era _definitivamente_ assim. Ele queria lutar contra aquele novo sentimento o qual havia negado tanto, mas era inútil. Aqueles doces olhos perolados que o fitavam em esperança já não o deixaria mais negar o que sentia.

Os olhos de um profundo verde a fitavam com ternura, conforme ela suspirava entre seus braços. Ele já estava cansado daquilo, de negar o motivo de estar ali, querendo beijá-la como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria em sua vida.

- Certo –respondeu ele, um sorriso torto em seus lábios úmidos do beijo- Eu venho aqui por _você_.

Quando a mais nova sorriu, e seu rosto iluminou-se, Gaara voltou a lhe beijar. Seus lábios se tocaram-se com cuidado desta vez, deliciando-se com seus sabores.

E, naquele momento, Sabaku no Gaara teve de admitir: Ele podia antes não gostar de doces, mas ela o lembrava à chocolate quente no inverno. Doce, quente e reconfortante.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Oi pessoal :D_

_Bom, muito obrigada por aqueles que leram ^^_

_O que acharam da fic? Lembrem-se que autoras sempre amam uma review haha xD_

_E como diz minha amada FranHyuuga:_

**Aceito**

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Em reviews.**


End file.
